How are you?
by gojitenks
Summary: Sakura writes a letter to Naruto out of remorse for all the damage she help cause him in his years in Konoha. How will Naruto reply?


How are you?

Naruto, how are you doing my friend? I just wanted to write you this letter, I know it has been a long time. I take a look back at what has happened in our lives over the years. I remember everything about our lives here in Konoha Village. It has been five years since you returned and now, you're leaving again. You don't even say goodbye anymore. You just come, finish whatever business you have here then leave. We wanted you gone, and we got our wish. We now say and think about how much good you've done here in Konoha. Things are not the same anymore with you gone, we never realized how much of a blessing you were. How much you've blessed our lives and how you comforted it us when we needed it. Those days are gone now, thanks to our foolishness, I see that now. I saw you for the first time in five years after you left us again. You went straight to Hinata's place. You didn't even acknowledge my presence, like I was a ghost. You saw me in the road waving to you. I suppose all those years I treated you like trash caught up with me at last. I saw you again about five hours later with Hinata, and she had a beautiful ring on her finger, a ring that could've been mine. No I still don't have anybody yet. The only thing to say is congrats, you got a fine woman now. You deserve it. I look back to when you saved my life a million times. I returned your goodness with many evil things, as did the villagers. I punched you, beat you, called you names. I was very awful to you Naruto and I'm sorry for all the damage I've done to you over the years. They ask about you often. I heard a rumor that you are staying with the Sand, that they treat you better then we ever did. You even became best friends with Gaara, and you brought out the best in him. I was also told that you invited none of the people within Konoha to your wedding at the Sand village. We really did earn your hatred did we? You only invited Choji, Lee, Konohamaru and his friends. Sasuke has not yet returned and I doubt he ever will. As for me I just take care of flowers for my mom, no one in my life yet as I said. I just wrote this letter to show that I have thought of you over the years and if it ever finds you, come to see me please.

Haruno Sakura

There was a knock at the door, she answered it with eagerness in her heart. There was a man standing there, about her height.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Hai."

"A message from Uzamaki Naruto."

He hands her a note then leaves. She opens it.

Haruno Sakura. If it makes you sleep at night I'm doing fine. The Sand is a much better place the Konoha. I don't have anymore time to listen to your remorseful rants. As far as I'm concerned their rather pathetic. Talk about shit like that to someone in the village who actually cares. Throughout my youth you and the rest of the village treated me like a loathsome monster. You beat me, called me names, ridiculed me. I never received any encouragement from any of you. I hope you go through something far worse then I did throughout my seventeen years there in that hellhole. Hinata and I are doing great by the way, a baby due soon, not that you'll benefit from it anyway. Gaara is looking forward to his birth. And for the record I talked to Sasuke last week. He rid himself of Orochimaru after a year and now seeks redemption. In fact he and Ino are there way to get married as we speak. They were together two years after he broke from Orochimaru. How does that make you feel, that he chose your best friend over you? He now lives in the mist village away from the all the painful memories there. After what happened to him as a child who could blame him? As for you I could give two shits about you or anyone else in Konohell. Yes I dised Konoha and I'll happily do it again. Next time treat people with kindness and you'll never ever have anything like this again. Goodbye, good riddance, and never contact me again.

Uzamaki Naruto

Tears run down her eyes at the sight of the note. Yes, she had damaged Naruto over the years and justice had found her at last. She sat down and cried over the letter. After awhile she got up, placed the letter in her memory chest above her bed, walked back outside. She looked at the sky in sadness and regret.

"I'm glad you're doing okay Naruto. I truly hope you heal from all the suffering we caused you," she said.


End file.
